Don't Rock the Boat
by dolcegrazia
Summary: Drunk Brooke spills a secret from her past, and much more craziness ensues. BL, for sure.
1. Drunken Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Sad.

**Don't Rock the Boat**

The Tree Hill gang has all crowded into Nathan's small apartment for a night of fun and hijinks. Most of them were drinking alcohol but nothing crazy was going on.

Nathan spoke loudly, "I want to play Truth or Dare!"

Brooke laughed, "Jeez, Nathan. What are we, eight?"

Haley spoke in Nathan's defense, "I want to play, too. Come on, Brookie! Humor us."

Brooke smiled and the group migrated into the living room. Nate and Haley sitting on a recliner. Peyton and Jake on the couch, with Brooke and Lucas separate on the floor.

Brooke broke the awkward silence, "Okay, tutorwife. You wanted to play. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Jake jumped in to ask the question, "Who was your first kiss and how old were you?"

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Okay, now I really feel eight."

"Don't be such a partypooper," Haley interjects, "I was thirteen. Charlie Hicks."

The girls let out a loud and obnoxious, "Ewww!"

"He was baby cute. Of course, prior to braces and well, his awkward foray into puberty," Haley explained herself.

Lucas speaks, "Moving on…"

Peyton speaks up, "Okay, L. Scott. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Peyton pauses to think, "Let's see. Haley, do you still have that cheer uniform here?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, then. You get that, Hales. And Luke has to stand outside wearing it and hitch a ride somewhere."

Brooke smiles, "Classy, P. Very classy."

Luke stands up, "This is nothing. Let's get this show on the road."

Thirty minutes pass and the game is still in full swing. Meanwhile, Brooke was becoming less inhibited and has become quite talkative.

Haley asks Brooke, "Truth or dare, kiddo?"

"Truth, I'm a coward."

Nathan speaks right away, "What's the one thing you regret doing more than anything else?"

Lucas snorts, "This should be interesting."

In any other case, Brooke would've shot him a look to kill, but now she was deep in thought.

It's silent for a minute or two, and Peyton speaks up, "Tonight, Brooke. Not next Tuesday."

"I was fifteen", Brooke begins, "and I got pregnant," Brooke doesn't look up from the floor but she knows that jaws were falling and eyes were open wide.

"I wasn't going to have a baby. I was a kid. Who had no idea that there were consequences for her actions. So, I took the only way out that I knew. The Planned Parenthood in Fayetteville did inexpensive, confidential abortions. Bye bye, baby," Brooke paused.

"But now I want that baby more than anything…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke always arrives to school in style and the following Monday was no exception. She had been avoiding her friends since her drunken confession the previous Saturday night.

She walks through the hallway a few minutes before school was to start and Peyton found her quickly.

"Brooke, wait."

Brooke stops abruptly, "I shouldn't have said what I did. I talk when I'm drunk. You, P. Sawyer, are supposed to watch me when I drink so I don't make myself look like an ass."

"Brooke, why didn't you talk to me then?"

"I don't know. I knew that abortion was my only option, so why spread the news and risk all of Tree Mountain finding out?"

"I guess that makes sense. But we're best friends and I wish you would've let me comfort you."

"Yeah, me too. But I was young and scared shitless. I had to get rid of her and out of sight, out of mind, right?"

Peyton cocks her head to the side, "You tell me, Brookie."

The bell rings, and Peyton puts her arm around Brooke and they walk together to first period.

Once lunch came, Brooke was still apprehensive about facing her friends. She warily walked to their usual lunch table.

"Hey Tigger", Haley yelled towards Brooke, "Come sit, babe. We don't bite."

Brooke smiles, "Yeah, I know that. I might, though." Brooke sat down and began to seem more comfortable.

Nathan grunted, "Damn, I hate Mondays."

Lucas smiles, "Who doesn't?"

Haley chimes in, "I don't mind them."

"That's because you're weird", Brooke smiles.

"Ha, thanks, Brookie."

"Oh, anytime tutorwife."

Brooke smiles brightly, "Well, we could ignore the fact that it's Monday and start making crazy, wild plans for this weekend."

Peyton laughs, "Only you, Davis."

"I'm not ashamed!"

Nathan chimes in, "Just don't get wasted this time, Brooke. Only one major confession a month, please."

Haley punches him in the arm, "Haley! What was that for?"

Brooke adjusts in her seat, "Don't worry about it. You guys had to find out sooner or later. Might as well have been when I was drunk."

"If you want to talk about it, we'll always be here to listen. If you don't want to talk about it, then we'll keep quiet. Including you, Nathan."

"Thanks, Hales", Brooke smiles, "I would love to talk about it, just not here and now. Too public, you know?"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Why don't you and Peyton come over for dinner. A girl's night in on a schoolnight!"

The guys grin and Lucas speaks, "What a rebel you are, Haley!"

"Be careful. Don't want you to get too wild now."

"Shut up, Scotts. I'd love to come, Haley, thanks."

Peyton agrees, "I'll bring the raw cookie dough."

Brooke licks her lips, "Then I'm definitely in! Great suggestion, Blondie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls gather in Haley and Nathan's apartment at about 7 that evening. There was lots of ice cream involved.

Haley was as chipper as ever, "Okay, girl talk!"

Brooke sighs, "I guess this is my cue, then", Brooke smiles as the girls both nod, "the end of freshman year. I won't name the guy- it doesn't matter. I was throwing up for weeks and I knew I had to be pregnant. But I still kept drinking. Because I'm a moron. Before I knew it, I was fairly far along. I got the abortion very hesitantly. Spur of the moment even though I knew it had to happen. I was just a little over four months pregnant. A girl. It took just a half hour for her to disappear from my life", Brooke was practically crying at this point.

Peyton was the first to break the silence, "She obviously hasn't disappeared, Brooke. Physically, yeah. But otherwise, she's very much around."

"Always the perceptive one, Peyt", Brooke half-smiles, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Haley speaks next, "She's all you think about, right?"

"Why am I surrounded by such smart people?"

Peyton and Haley spoke simultaneously, "Well?"

"All the time", Brooke mutters under her breath, "all the G-ddamned time. Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake. But then I think about how I was so unprepared to be a mother. But I still wish I could've had that baby."

Haley and Peyton grab Brooke for a group hug. Brooke, as always, had to spoil the moment, "You know I love you girls more than anything, but every now and then I like to breathe."

The girls smile and stand together.

Peyton is the first to speak, "I'm sorry you spent so long holding all that inside. I will never know what that felt like. But I'm glad you finally told us. Even though you were drunk when you did." The girls all smile.

"So Tigger, anymore confessions?"

"Truth? I think I'm pregnant again."

Peyton, as usual, broke the silence, "Oh boy…"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Peyton", Haley responded.

Peyton paused, "Felix's?"

Brooke's eyes bulged slightly, "Oh g-d, no. Felix and I are, like, way done."

"Do you know who the father is?" Haley asks cautiously.

"Tutorwife! I'm not that much of a slut!" Brooke playfully hits Haley and they smile.

"Well?" Peyton gets back on topic quickly.

Brooke shifts in her seat, "Take a wild guess, P."

Peyton doesn't miss a beat, "Lucas."

Brooke nods and begins to cry, "I've been pregnant, I've had umpteenth scares, and still I don't learn. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Goodness, Brooke. Nothing is wrong with you, right Peyton?"

"Hey, Haley James-Scott never lies", and all three girls giggle.

"Do you even know if you're definitely pregnant?"

"Um, I haven't take a test but I know what being pregnant feels like. Plus, I'm almost more than a month late."

Haley comes up with an idea, as usual, "Brooke, why don't you make a doctor's appointment and Peyton and I will tag along."

"No doubt, B. I'm with H. Scott."

Brooke starts to cry again but she smiles at the same time, "Not to be cliché and corny, but what did I do to deserve friends like you?"

Peyton smiles back, "I think we feel just as lucky."

"Okay, enough of this mushiness! Pass the cookie dough!", Brooke announces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End chapter one. I wrote this a while ago, but just decided to post it here. It takes place around senior year. Please review!


	2. Doctors and Dinner Dates

**Don't Rock the Boat**

_Chapter 2_

The next day at school, the trio was as chipper as ever. As always, they met up with "the gang" at their usual lunch table.

Luke speaks first, "You're all rather cheery this morning. Have fun last night?"

"Tons", Brooke says, "I'm exhausted, but I think I still have a sugar high."

Peyton smiles, "True that, sista!"

"You girls are insane," Jake states bluntly.

Brooke giggles, "But hey, you still love us, right Jagielski?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Brooke, is the party at your place this weekend?" Nathan asks as he changes the subject.

"Definitely. But I can't get the keg this time. Or the hard shit."

Nathan makes a puppy dog face, "Why not?"

"I'm taking a break from drinking for a bit. I don't mind if you guys drink, but I threw out all the hard liquor I had."

Lucas smiles, "Bummer".

Brooke playfully punches him, "Booze isn't the only thing that makes me happy. I just need my girls! Well, and boys every now and then", Brooke flashes her smile and then laughs.

After school, the three girls headed to the clinic in the city. Brooke had a five o'clock appointment that afternoon.

The girls sat in the lobby, waiting for Brooke's name to be called.

Haley noticed how jittery Brooke was, "You okay, Tigger?"

"Uh, just nervous, I guess."

"If you're definitely pregnant, do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"You're such a little busybody, tutorwife!" Haley shrugs and Brooke continues, "I will not have another abortion. Never again. I think I'm going to keep it", Brooke smiles although she still looks nervous.

A nurse steps away from the desk, "Brooke Davis? We're ready for you."

Brooke stands up in response, "Okay, but you guys are coming, right?"

Peyton joins Haley as they stand on either side of Brooke, "We're here for the whole ride. Starting right now."

The doctor's office was white and looked completely sterile. All three girls were slightly uncomfortable as they walked in.

"I've never liked doctor's offices", Brooke said bluntly.

"Who does?" Peyton asks.

Haley smiles and chimes in, "Hypochondriacs?" All three girls laugh.

The doctor walks in as Haley and Peyton sit in chairs and Brooke sits at the edge of the patient's "bed".

"Hi, Brooke Davis, I presume?", Brooke nods in response and the doctor continues, "it's nice to meet you".

"You too."

"You're here for a prenatal check-up, I see", the doctor jumps right in.

"Yeah", Brooke answers meekly, totally unlike her 'normal' self.

The doctor continues, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Um, I'm not positive. Maybe ten weeks?"

"Well, I'll find out for sure today."

The doctor does all the necessary procedures and proceeds to fill in Brooke on his findings.

"The baby is fine, quite healthy. Just make sure to eat right and avoid stress. Your estimated gestation date was nearly correct. You're just about twelve weeks pregnant. Now, I know that you're still quite young, and we have a counselor on staff if you feel conflicted about your options. On your way out today, stop at our receptionist's desk. She'll give you a prescription for some vitamins and she'll be able to schedule your next appointment. Do you have any questions, Brooke?"

"Um, none right now. Thanks for all the info. Am I done here?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead. Be sure to call our office if you need anything."

Both smile to each other, as Brooke walks out with Peyton and Haley in tow, who wave goodbye awkwardly to the doctor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls sat at a back table at Karen's Café after coming back from Brooke's appointment.

Brooke sipped her milkshake, "So, I'm really having a baby, huh?"

"Who knew that Tree Hill's famous Brooke Davis would end up pregnant?"

"Ha, thanks Peyton. I'm actually optimistic about this. I still have to tell my parents…"

Haley interrupts Brooke, "And Lucas."

"Ugh, don't remind me, tutorwife."

Lucas walks in and spots the girls from afar.

Peyton laughs, "Speak of the devil- I mean, daddy."

Lucas gets to their table and Peyton and Haley turn to get up and sit at the counter area.

"What's with them?" Lucas asks.

"Sit."

"What?"

"Lucas, just sit your skinny ass down. We need to talk."

"Oh boy", Lucas sits reluctantly.

"There's no reason not to come right out and tell you. Lucas, I'm pregnant."

Lucas is silent for a couple of seconds, "Again? It's not a scare this time?"

Brooke shakes her head 'no'.

"Shit, Brooke. What now?"

"I've made my decision. I'm keeping the baby. No doubt in my mind."

"Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet. My father had a business trip to Canada and you know my mother just had to go with him. But they should be home in a few weeks. I have a whole plan worked out", Brooke spoke confidently.

"Oh, really? What would this plan entail?"

"I transferred all the money I could without looking suspicious to a new account under my name. Whatever I couldn't transfer, I withdrew in cash. I'm almost positive that my parents will kick me out. Now I have back-up."

"Wow, Brooke. Who knew you were so good at banking?" Lucas smiled.

Brooke playfully hit him, "There's a lot you might not know about me, Broody."

Lucas smiles, "Have Peyton and Haley known all along?"

"Well, since that girls' night we had on Monday. They came with me to my doctor's appointment today."

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asks worryingly.

"Yeah. I'm not very far along, just a bit over three months. But the doc said that everything was peachy. Except he didn't say it in those words", Brooke smiled, "Are you okay with this, Lucas?"

"I have to be. This is my kid, too, and I'll be there as much as you'll let me."

Brooke gazed over at the counter where Karen was working, "Should we tell your mother now?"

"Not now. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Mom would be happy to have you."

"Until she finds out that I've ruined your life", Brooke begins to look uncomfortable.

"I expect to see you around 8 o'clock."

"Yes, sir", Brooke gestures for Haley and Peyton to come back to the table, "I'll see you tonight, Broody." Luke waves to Brooke and the girls and then goes to the counter to greet his mother.

Haley starts, "How'd that go?"

Brooke lets out a small, dimpled smile, "Better than I had imagined. He invited me over for dinner tonight so we could tell Karen. The jury's still out on when or if I should tell my parents."

Both girls look slightly confused, but Peyton speaks first, "If? Don't you think they'd get suspicious if they came home to find you…well, rounder than usual?"

"Peeeyton! Not fair. Oh well, I'm entitled to my trust fund. I went to the bank, opened my own account, and I can buy at least a good-sized apartment."

"How do you know they won't be supportive?", Haley asks naively.

"Oh, tutorwife. You obviously don't know my parents", Brooke smiles, "Chances are slim to none that they'll let me stay in the house. They'd probably kidnap me and take me to get an abortion. I'm not a minor anymore. I can live on my own without having to get emancipated like Nathan did."

"You've obviously thought a lot about this", Peyton observes.

Brooke sighs, "It's the only thing keeping me sane. This is my life now. No turning back time to erase this."

Peyton puts her arm around Brooke's shoulder, "I'm glad that you're so positive about this. Everything will work out and Haley and I will be there for you."

"Hell yes. For anything you need, and I'll definitely offer my babysitting skills. I don't know about Peyton, though.", Haley smiles and the girls all laugh.

"Thanks, guys. Really. I'll never be able to repay you. I should get going. I'm sure I'll need all the time possible to find the perfect outfit for tonight", and everyone laughs again. The three say their goodbyes as they get into different cars.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End chapter 2.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'll probably be updating fairly frequently since most of this story is completed, just not typed. Keep reviewing! It makes me giggle.


	3. Gagging Hints

**Don't Rock the Boat**

Chapter 3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was just about 8 'clock and Brooke had been standing outside Lucas' house for several minutes. She wore a white sweater and a baby pink skirt with ruffles that hit just above her knee. Her "bump" was slightly noticeable, but you couldn't really tell unless you were looking for it.

Finally, she rang the bell and Karen answered happily, "Brooke! I'm so glad that you could come."

"It's my pleasure, Karen. Thanks for having me."

"No problem. Now, come on in", Karen gestured inside the house.

Brooke is a bit hesitant but walks in anyway.

"Lucas is still in his room getting ready. If you didn't know it, you'd think this was your first date!", Karen laughs and Brooke smiles shyly.

Lucas then walks out of his bedroom to greet Brooke, "Hey Brooke".

"Hey Lucas."

There is an awkward silence and Karen jumps in, "Now, let's sit in the living room for a bit before dinner."

Lucas and Brooke lock eyes and then follow Karen to the living room.

"How are you doing, Brooke?"

"Just a bit stressed, I guess. But not bad overall", Brooke admits.

"You can relax tonight. No stress in this house", Karen smiles.

"Sure…um, can I use your bathroom?" Brooke slowly rises from her chair.

"Of course. Go ahead."

Brooke leaves and Karen and Lucas sit in silence until they hear gagging coming from the bathroom.

Karen adjusts in her seat, "I'll go check on her."

Lucas quickly stands up, "No! Let me…"

In the bathroom, Lucas finds Brooke sitting Indian style on the floor, with her head in her hands. She hears someone walk towards her and her head rises.

"Lucas…", Brooke whines, clearly uncomfortable.

"Is…throwing up normal?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah. But whoever named it morning sickness was clearly a man". Brooke extends her arms for Lucas to pull her up.

"Are you okay?", Lucas asks.

"Yeah. I guess this is a sign that we should tell your mother now", Brooke whispers.

Lucas silently nods and the pair walk into the kitchen area to find Karen setting the table and putting the food out.

Karen looks up when she sees the teenagers walk in holding hands.

"You feeling alright, Brooke?"

"Uh-huh", Brooke gets out before starting to cry a little.

Karen walks over to comfort her, "Brooke, honey, is something wrong?"

"Depends on how you look at it", Brooke mutters.

Karen looks at both Lucas and Brooke and then locks eyes with Brooke, "What do you mean?"

Lucas speaks up, "Mom, you should sit."

"I'll stand", Karen mutters.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Brooke begins, "Karen, please don't hate me. Because I don't think I could deal with that now. But understand that I'm sorry." Karen looks confused but Brooke continues, "I'm pregnant".

Karen appears terrified but quietly walks closer to Brooke and brings her into a tight hug. Both females begin to cry.

It's now Karen's turn to speak, "I don't hate you. I'm scared, yes."

Brooke interrupts, "You and me both."

Now Lucas chimes in, "Don't forget the brooding one over here."

The three nervously giggle and Karen begins to speak again, "I'll help you get through this, Brooke. Whatever you need."

Brooke smiles and mouths, "Thank you."

"Now, let's sit and have dinner. It'll get cold."

The three sit down and begin to eat.

"Now, Brooke- have you been to a doctor yet?" Karen asks.

"Yeah. I had an appointment this afternoon actually. The doctor says that everything looks good", Brooke smiles widely.

"That's excellent! Do you know how far along you are?"

"Just three months. I'm starting to show already", Brooke continues smiling, her dimples evident.

"Um, have you thought of what you're going to do in the long run?"

Brooke's smile fades but doesn't disappear entirely, "I've thought of nothing but that", Brooke pauses, "And I'm going to keep her."

Karen locks eyes with Lucas, "I think that's a very wise and mature decision, Brooke."

The three continue eating until the night comes to a close.

At the end of the night, Lucas walks Brooke out and they stand together on the porch.

Lucas looks at Brooke, "I think that went well."

Brooke smiles, "It did. What a huge weight off my shoulders."

"When do you want to tell your parents?"

Brooke looks uneasy, "I guess I should get it over with once they come home. You'll do it with me, right?"

"Brooke, of course. You're not in this alone."

Brooke leans in to give Lucas and hug and she rests her head on his shoulders, "This baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a father."

"I could say the same thing about her mother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This was a lot shorter, oh well. Keep reviewing! I love that you guys like it so much.


	4. How to be a Parent

**Don't Rock the Boat**

Chapter 4

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That Friday night, a huge crowd of teenagers were hanging out at Brooke's house. Brooke and her core group were hanging out in her kitchen. Tim, who is pretty intoxicated, comes up to Brooke and notices that she isn't drinking.

"Brooke Davis! Where's your cup?"

"I'm not drinking, Tim."

"You? Brooke Davis? Not drinking?"

"Yes, Tim."

Tim stands there, kind of stumbling, and then blurts out, "What are you, pregnant or something?"

Brooke laughs, playing along, "No, Tim. I'm just not in the mood. Now, go find some unsuspecting girl to hump."

Tim looks confused and then runs off.

Peyton leans over to get closer to Brooke, "People are going to figure it out sooner or later."

Brooke shrugs, "I know. I'd rather it not be Tim who spreads it around school."

Someone comes up behind Brooke and covers her eyes with his hands, "Guess who."

Brooke turns around and at the same time says, "Lucas!" only to be staring at Felix.

"Um, no. Why are you looking for him? What is it, Brooke? I went away for a week and you don't look too happy to see me", Felix says, kind of confused.

Brooke looks uneasy and then runs off.

A few minutes later, Nathan goes up to Brooke's bedroom and knocks on the door.  
"Come in…"

Nathan walks in to find Brooke sitting Indian-style in the middle of her bed, facing forward. Nathan closes the door behind him and walks toward Brooke, "So, how's the baby?"

Brooke's hands go to her abdomen and she looks up at Nathan, "How'd you know?"

"Haley."

"Duh. I should've known. Come. Sit next to me."

Nathan sits beside Brooke on her bed. He puts his arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his shoulder, "I also know the baby isn't Felix's."

"Yeah, I think that's apparent from my running out a few minutes ago. Ugh, I am a slut, Nate…"

"No, you're not. You're in love with Lucas."

"I am."

"Brooke, anyone with eyes knows that."

Brooke smiles through her tears.

"Come on. Felix left. Let's go downstairs and have a good time, okay?" Nathan gets off the bed and Brooke follows him.

When they get downstairs, Brooke sees that Lucas has arrived. She runs over to hug him.

"You look gorgeous, Brooke."

Brooke twirls and smiles, "Don't I always?"

Lucas smiles back, "Of course", he pauses, "You haven't been drinking, right?"

Brooke slaps him across the face, "Ah! Luke, I'm sorry. But how could you think that? Of course I'm not drinking!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke smiles, "It's okay. I know I tend to drink a lot. But now, I can't. And I'm not going to. This baby means the world to me, Luke."

"Me too", and both Brooke and Lucas laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few weeks later, Brooke's parents have returned home. Brooke and Lucas arrive together and stand holding hands on the porch.

"I feel like I should ring the doorbell", Brooke admits.

"It's your house, Brooke."

"I know", Brooke grabs the doorknob and walks in the Lucas in tow.

Brooke's mother Liz walks down the stairs to see the pair standing near the foyer, "Brooke! What are you doing here?"

Brooke stifles a giggle, "Mother, I live here. Have you been gone so long that you forgot?"

Brooke's mother hugs her but Brooke doesn't reciprocate, "Of course not, honey! But we don't see you very often."

Brooke stares blankly at her mother, "I know. But there is something that Lucas and I have to talk to you and dad about."

Liz looks at the blond boy, "I'm guessing you're Lucas?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'll go get your father and we'll meet you in the living room."

Brooke pulls Luke into the living room as Liz walks upstairs. The two sit down on an elaborate couch.

"How do you feel?" Lucas asks.

Brooke gives Lucas a look, "How do you think? I feel like I'm going to vomit all over your lap."

Liz and Brooke's father Jack walk in and sit down on the couch opposite Brooke and Lucas.

Jack speaks first, "Brooke, it's so nice to see you. And who's this young man?"

"Dad, this is Lucas. We need to talk to you."

"That's what your mother said. What's on your mind?"

"I'm pregnant", Brooke says blankly.

Liz and Jack sit in disbelief until Jack speaks, "And the baby is Lucas'?"

"Yes, dad. Mother?"

Liz comes out of her semi-trance, "There are no words, Brooke. I don't know what to tell you. You've made a big mistake and I hope you're able to fix it."

"Fix it?"

"Yes, abortion would be best. Adoption is do-able, as well."

"Mother, I'm going through with the pregnancy. I'm going to keep this baby", Brooke announces matter-of-factly.

Liz snorts, "Oh, Brooke. You have no idea how to be a parent."

"Ha, mother. Neither do you!" Brooke stands up, signals to Lucas, and they leave.

Once outside, Lucas hugs Brooke, "Let's go to the café."

Brooke nods shyly and smiles a half smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming!


	5. Holy Shit

**Don't Rock the Boat**

Chapter 5

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The café is pretty quiet once Lucas and Brooke arrive. Karen is behind the counter and she picks up her head she hears the door open.

"Hey kids. How did telling your parents go?"

"Ah, not so well. My mother assumed I'd 'fix my mistake'. That's Davis speak for get an abortion", Brooke's hands instinctively go to her lower stomach.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. That's tough", Karen comes around the counter, "Why don't you stay with us for a bit? You'll take Lucas' room and he'll sleep on the couch."

"Karen, that's really sweet. But I would never want to impose."

"It's not an imposition. I promise. Give us a shot. I think you'll learn to like us", Karen smiles, as does Brooke.

Brooke nods, "I accept!" and she smiles, "Look, Lucas! Now you're outnumbered by girls!"

"Whoop-dee-do!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke and Karen decided that Brooke would return to her own house the next day to collect a few things. Brooke's stay at Lucas' house would begin that night.

At the house, Brooke was putting sheets on the bed she would sleep in. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore basketball shorts and an old jersey from when Lucas was young. Karen walks in with a mug of warm milk. She knocks lightly on the open door and Brooke turns around.

"Karen! Come in! Well, I don't have to tell you that. This is your house!"

"This is your space now, Brooke", Karen walks in. She holds the mug out towards Brooke, "Early on when I was pregnant with Luke, warm milk really smoothed my nerves. And my stomach."

Brooke smiles a dimpled smile, "Thanks. Morning sickness is a real killjoy."

"I know. It should go away within the month. How about we sit?" Karen gestures towards the now made bed. Both girls sit, facing each other.

Brooke starts, "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you."

"Don't worry about it. I adore you. And you're carrying my grandchild", Karen pauses, "Holy cow, I'm going to be a grandmother."

Brooke laughs, "The hottest one on the block!"

Karen smiles back, "Thanks. Anyway, when's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tuesday after school. We might be able to find out the sex. I'm close to five months along", Brooke beams.

"I better be the first person you call."

"No question!"

"You should get to sleep. It's been a long night. Sunday brunch tomorrow. You better wake up hungry" Karen gets up to walk out.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Brooke lies back on the bed as Karen turns off the light and closes the door. Brooke inhales Lucas' smell on the pillow and closes her eyes to fall asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That Tuesday afternoon, Lucas drove himself and Brooke to the clinic in the city.

Brooke looks at him as they walk in to the clinic and she giggles, "You nervous, Pops?"

"Haha. Very funny. Of course I'm nervous. Aren't you?"

"Not anymore. Of course, I hope everything is alright. But I feel like things are fine. Maternal instinct and all."

Brooke and Lucas walk into the waiting room and sit down.

"Brooke, you've changed so much over the past few years. You're so amazing and I can't wait until the baby is born."

Brooke gets teary-eyed, "Thank you. I can't wait, either. This is going to be some wild ride."

A nurse appears, "Brooke Davis?"

Brooke and Lucas stand up and follow the nurse into a room. The two sit down and the nurse leaves. A few minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Hello Brooke. How are you doing?" the doctor asks.

"Fine."

"Any complaints? Notice anything out of the ordinary?" the doctor asks as he gestures to Brooke to stand on the scale.

"Um, not really. I cry. A lot. The morning sickness is calming down. Hallelujah", Brooke steps on the scale and the doctor fiddles with it until it balances out.

"When we weighed you at your first appointment at twelve weeks along, you weighed 120 pounds. Now, you're about 132. This weight gain is normal. You're naturally small so you won't gain too much. And you're young. You'll lose it right away once the baby is born."

Brooke steps off the scale and walks back to Lucas, "This is Lucas. The father."

Lucas stands up to shake the doctor's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

The doctor nods, "You too. Congratulations. Now Brooke. Lay up here and we'll do your ultrasound."

She does so and the ultrasound begins.

Lucas stares intently at the screen, "Holy shit…"

"Lucas!" Brooke yells.

"Sorry, Brooke."

"You should be."

"I know, but this is crazy. Look at that."

Brooke starts to tear up, "Holy shit."

The doctor smiles, "Would you like to know your baby's gender?"

Brooke speaks first, "Yes, please."

"Alright. Brooke, you will be having…a girl. It looks as if she's quite healthy. A bit small, but nothing too bad."

"Great", Brooke giggles, "Just great!"

About ten minutes later, Brooke and Lucas head out of the doctor's office and head home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This chapter was a little weak. Whoops. Review, puhlease.


	6. That's My Name

**Don't Rock the Boat**

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY that it took so long for me to get this next chapter out. I worked full-time all summer and then I forgot this notebook at home when I went back to school. But now I have the notebook with me and I'm ready to put more chapters up! I hope y'all can forgive me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night at the café, Brooke and Peyton are sitting at the counter while Haley is working. Peyton is sipping a soda but Brooke is eating a cheeseburger very voraciously, taking breaks to talk to her friends.

"How's the burger, Brooke?" Haley asks, laughing.

Brooke is busy chewing, so she gives a thumbs-up.

Haley smiles, "Glad to hear it."

"Hey Brooke, didn't you have a doctor's appointment today?" Peyton asks.

Brooke jumps, "Oh my g-d, I was so focused on my food that I forgot to tell you!"

Haley interjects, "Tell us what?"

Brooke puts her hand on her stomach proudly, "It's a girl", she smiles and her dimples are quite evident.

"Ah! Brooke! That's awesome", Haley jumps up and down and hugs Brooke.

It's now Peyton's turn, "This little girl is going to be a spitting image of her mother."

Brooke smiles, "Especially if I have anything to do with it."

"How does Lucas feel about having a girl?" Haley asks.

"I'm not sure. We're both kind of still in shock about seeing her on the screen. It was pretty amazing."

"I bet."

"Got any names?" Haley asks.

"Not anything solid. We both have names we like. We have the same taste, luckily. Classic, nothing too frilly", Brooke admits.

Haley giggles, "I love coming up with baby names. It's fun."

"I've had the same names picked out since I was twelve", Peyton admits.

"Share, girly-girl", Brooke insists.  
"Um, Anna- for obvious reasons. Sarah, Kathryn…"

"Pretty…" Brooke comments.

"You better not steal them", Peyton smiles.

"And how far along are you now?" Haley asks.

"Twenty two weeks and seventeen days."

"Man, that's specific." Peyton notes.

"Oh, Peyt, shush!" Brooke giggles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two and a half months later, Brooke is nearly eight months pregnant. With Karen's help, Lucas' old room became a sort of master bedroom for he and Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas had been out to dinner all night and Karen had been putting the finishing touches on the bedroom complete with a bassinet, which would be the surprise for the couple that evening.

Brooke and Lucas walk into the house. Brooke's stomach is quite swollen, but she's glowing and looks amazing.

"Mom! We're back", Lucas yells.

"Coming! Coming! Don't go anywhere", Karen rushes in to meet the pair at the door, "How was dinner?"

"Lovely. But I'm exhausted. Am I supposed to be so tired, Karen?"

Karen nods, "Yeah. It's exhausting carrying around a baby all day. But don't settle in yet. I have something to show you two."

Brooke and Lucas look at each other and then back at Karen.

"Follow me…" and Karen escorts the two down the hall, "I get a little excited when shopping for my grand-daughter", Karen adds before she opens the door to reveal the bedroom with a queen-size bed and in the corner, a gorgeous bassinet and scattered stuffed animals.

Brooke gasps, "Karen…you really shouldn't have."

"Please! It's my pleasure."

"Mom, it's all gorgeous. Thank you so much", Lucas adds.

Brooke is still relatively speechless and she walks in to survey the new additions. She picks up a stuffed cow and holds it to her abdomen, "Little one, you have the best grandma ever. You'll love her. That is, when you decide to come out", Lucas and Karen smile at Brooke's last statement.

Suddenly, Brooke's smile disappears and she gasps in fear.

"Brooke? What is it?" Lucas runs to her.

"I don't…" she gulps, "know. Something's wrong…" Brooke gets out before she passes out into Lucas' arms.

"Mom! Get the car!"

"I'm on it!" Karen yells as she runs to the front door.

In the car, Lucas tries to get Brooke to wake up while Karen tries hard not to get pulled over for speeding.

"Brooke. Brooke. Wake up. Get your gorgeous self up. Our daughter needs you. I need you…" Lucas is getting very nervous.

Brooke's eyes flutter gently open, "Shit…"

"Brooke!"

"That's my name", Brooke says groggily.

"Are you okay?"

"Everything hurts."

"We're almost there", Lucas holds Brooke closer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!


	7. Stay With Us

**Don't Rock the Boat**

_Chapter 7_

Here's chapter seven! I didn't want to keep you all in suspense. I know a hospital trip is pretty cliché, and the whole story is rather cliché but I'm working on changing that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Finally the trio gets to the hospital. Brooke is conscious but in a lot of pain. Karen and Lucas hold up Brooke on either side of her as they walk into the Emergency Room.

Lucas rushes to the check-in desk and grabs the attention of a nurse, while Karen and Brooke sit. Brooke rests her head on Karen's shoulder.

"Hi! My girlfriend is eight months pregnant. She fainted before. She's awake now but she's in a lot of pain."

"I'll call for a wheelchair and we'll get her in right away", the nurse explains.

Lucas heads back to Karen and Brooke. Brooke picks her head up after Lucas strokes her cheek.

"Cheery, are you okay?"

"Uh, no. It hurts. What if something happened to the baby? Shit, Lucas. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her…"

"Broke, shhh…everything will be okay, I promise."

"But…"

Lucas interrupts, "No buts."

Two orderlies approach Brooke with a wheelchair. She gets in and Lucas goes with her. Karen waits outside.

A half hour later, Lucas is sitting outside Brooke's room with his head in his hands. Suddenly, a doctor emerges from Brooke's room and Lucas jumps up.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asks, "And the baby?"

"Brooke has gone into pre-term labor. We've given her some medication that helps stop the labor," the doctor explains.

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead. She needs to go to sleep soon, though, so try not to keep her up too much longer."

Lucas nods and walks into Brooke's room.

She's staring straight in front of her with little expression on her face.

"Brooke", Lucas walks towards Brooke's bed.

She keeps staring in front of her, "She's not even born yet and I'm already a horrible mother."

"No, you're not. This could happen to anyone."

"It's too early. I can't have her now."

"And you won't. The doctors will make sure that she's in there long enough," Lucas sits down next to the bed.

"I guess," Brooke turns to face Lucas.

"But I know."

Lucas notices that Brooke is beginning to doze off, "You need to get some sleep. My mom and I will be back first thing in the morning."

"Don't you go anywhere, Lucas Eugene Scott. You need to stay here. With us", Brooke grabs his hand.

"Just let me talk to my mom. I'll be back before you know it," Lucas stands up.

"Fine," Brooke grunts.

"I'm supposed to be the broody one", Brooke smiles and Lucas leans in to give her a quick kiss on the mouth.

In the middle of the night, Brooke begins panting and crying in her sleep. Lucas wakes up and goes to wake Brooke up.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas!" Brooke jolts awake.

"Brooke, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

"I had," Brooke gulps, "a nightmare. It was horrible."

"What happened?"

"I went into labor and it was so painful. I couldn't breathe and then the baby was born and she was so small. She was already dead when she came out", Brooke begins to bawl.

"It wasn't real. The baby is fine. She's going to stay in there for a few more weeks and she'll be perfectly healthy."

"It felt so real", Brooke deadpans.

"I know, but it was just a dream. The doctor did an ultrasound yesterday and our baby is alive and kicking."

"Literally. This little one is going to be a soccer player."

Lucas clears his throat, "You mean, a basketball player?"

Brooke laughs, "You wish."

"Fine. Go back to sleep. I'm right here if you need me."

Brooke nods and falls back to sleep. However, Lucas is still awake so he cautiously walks out of the room and quickly finds the nursery.

Once he's there, he sees a young woman staring at one of the tiny babies. The girl is softly crying.

Lucas approaches her, "I'm assuming that one is yours?"

The young woman turns to face him, "Biologically, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm putting her up for adoption. She leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't. This was for the best, anyway", she pauses, "I'm Daphne."

"Lucas."

"So, Lucas- what are you doing wandering around at 4 in the morning?"

"Um, my girlfriend was admitted a few hours ago. She went into labor."

"So, is one of these babies yours?" Daphne asks.

"No. She's only 32 weeks along. They gave her some stuff to stop the contractions."

"Good, good. How old are you two if you don't mind me asking?"

"Brooke is seventeen. I just turned eighteen. What about you?"

"Today is my sixteenth birthday. See why I have to give her up?"

"I guess. But you said yourself that it's for the best."

"It is. Definitely. But that doesn't change the fact that I'll miss her for the rest of my life."

Lucas nods.

"Um, I should get back to bed now. It's been a long night. Good luck to you, Lucas."

"Thanks. You too."

Daphne smiles and turns to walk back to her room.

Once she's gone, Lucas stares through the glass at all of the infants for a little while.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I'm going to upload a new story soon. It's a one-shot, but I may or may not make it into a full story. I'll have to see what the readers think. It'll be titled "Your Grand-Daughter", so be on the look-out for it!


	8. Useless

**Don't Rock the Boat**

**Chapter 8**

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm really glad all of you are enjoying this story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Brooke wakes up to find Lucas awake at her side.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Lucas asks.

"Better."

"Guess what I did before?"

"What?"

"I went to the nursery and hung out with all of the babies."

"Aw, Lucas. You'll have your baby soon."

"But not too soon", Lucas reminds her.

"Of course."

The doctor walks in, "I see you're both awake. How are you feeling, Brooke?"

"A lot better, thanks."

"Well, we'll do an ultrasound now to check everything out again."

"Okay", Brooke says a bit apprehensively.

The doctor puts the jelly on Brooke's abdomen. He moves the instrument around until the clear image of Brooke and Lucas' child appears on the screen.

"Well, doc?" Lucas asks.

"Everything looks great. She is underweight but as long as she can stay in there at least five more weeks, she should be fine."

"Good, and now, when do I get to go back home?" Brooke asks.

"Later this afternoon, but I'm ordering bed rest for you, missy. I don't want you on your feet."

"You're kidding", Brooke deadpans.

The doctor smiles, "Do either of you have any questions?"

Lucas and Brooke both shake their heads 'no'.

"Well, if you think of anything, just let me know", and with that, the doctor leaves.

"I'm scared out of my mind, Luke," Brooke admits.

"I know. I am, too. But you'll be fine. So will the baby."

"But I have to stay in bed all the time", Brooke whines.

"Just for a few more weeks. I know how hard staying in one place is for you."

Brooke ignores what could be perceived as a dig, "What about school?"

"I'm sure we can work that out."

Brooke smiles, "She's almost here."

"Yup."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three weeks later, Brooke is home, lying on the couch doing schoolwork. Karen walks in, "Hey Brooke. How are you feeling?"

"I'm starving."

"You're lucky I brought home your favorite food from the café."

"Oh, Karen. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Here", Karen presents Brooke with the bag of food, "What have you been up to today?"

"Ah, homework? Talking to the baby, too. I'm getting really bored."

"I bet. Should I go out and rent some DVD's?" Karen asks.

"Nah. I'll have Lucas do that when he gets home."

"Poor Lucas."

Brooke snorts, "Poor Brooke! Not poor Lucas!"

Karen laughs, "You just have a couple of more weeks to go, Brooke. You'll be fine."

"Sure", Brooke responds, totally unconvinced.

"When your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow. I think Luke is going to carry me the whole way there."

Karen smiles, "I wouldn't put it past him."

Brooke pauses, "You really raised a great kid, Karen. I hope I'm half the mother you've been for Lucas."

"I'm sure you will surpass me, Brooke. I've seen you grow as a person throughout this pregnancy. You are already a wonderful mother and I can see it clear as day."

"Thank Karen. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Well, I'm glad to be of service."

"Me too", and both women smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Lucas comes home from school to find Brooke napping on the couch. He puts down his backpack and sits on the floor by the sleeping Brooke.

He begins talking to the baby, in a volume somewhere between a whisper and a normal voice, "I can't wait until you come, baby girl. Your mother is not a very patient woman. I'm not very patient, either. But I'm scared, too. Your mother and I are young. But we'll be good parents for you. Your mother, especially. She is an amazing girl. And the love of my life. She's going to spoil you rotten. I'm warning you now. You'll love her. I hope you'll love me, too."

Brooke speaks without opening her eyes, "Of course she'll love you, you idiot."

"Brooke."

Brooke opens her eyes, "Lucas."

"How much did you hear?"

"Most of it", Brooke starts to sit up and Lucas jumps to his feet to help her, "I'm fine, Luke."

"I just want to be sure."

"I know. But I'm tired of feeling so useless."

"You're not useless", Lucas says.

"Of course. I get to carry our daughter", Brooke says sarcastically.

"Did you hear anything I said, Brooke?" Lucas says as he gets frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I'm bored, anxious, and hormonal. That makes for Bitchy Brooke."

"It's okay. Should I even ask how your day was?"

Brooke sighed, "Just like every other day for the past three weeks. I hope the doctor has good news for us tomorrow."

"Me too…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alrighty! That's the end of this chapter. Please review. I knooww you love to review my story!


	9. Days

**Don't Rock the Boat**

**Chapter 9**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day was a Saturday morning and Brooke had her doctor's appointment. Brooke and Lucas were both very anxious.

Sitting in the car, Brooke started to get annoyed, "Damnit, Lucas- you drive slower than a snail."

"I'm just being careful."

"Just get us there, please. I'm really nervous."

"I know. I am, too."

"Do you think I'm going to have to stay on bedrest forever?" Brooke complains.

"I don't know. But the doctor knows what's best for you and the baby, so you have to do what he says."

Brooke smiles, "Yes, sir."

Lucas pulls into the parking lot and Brooke becomes giddy, "We're here! We're here!", she claps.

Lucas laughs, and then parks the car. The couple gets out and enters the office.

As soon as the nurse sees them come inside, she escorts them to an empty room.

The doctor comes in shortly after, "How is everyone feeling?" the doctor asks.

"We're all very antsy. Including the baby. She's been kicking since we got here."

"Alright. Brooke, have you been feeling a lot of pressure lately?"

"A little. Should I be?"

"I was hoping she would've dropped by now. But I'll check. Now, lay down please."

Brooke does so, and the doctor examines her.

"I'm surprised you haven't been feeling a lot more pressure. You're already a little more than two centimeters dilated", the doctor announces as he gestures to Brooke that she should roll her shirt up for an ultrasound.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asks.

"The cervix has to open to let the baby out. Once at 10 centimeters, delivery is the next step. So, for Brooke to be two centimeters dilated is excellent progress."

Brooke smiles, "Awesome."

The doctor begins the ultrasound, "So, yes- she has dropped. She looks great", the doctor finishes up the ultrasound.

"So, what does this all mean?" Brooke asks, impatiently.

"It's just a matter of days. She'll still be premature, but she's fully developed so it should be fine."

"Days?" Brooke is stunned and looks at Lucas, "Did he just say days!"

Lucas nods in disbelief, "Yeah, he said days."

The doctor laughs, "If you begin feeling contractions, give me a call and I'll head over and meet you at the hospital right away."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The couple leaves the office and heads to Karen's Café where they would be having lunch with their crew. Brooke and Lucas were last to arrive and everyone was anxious for news.

Haley jumps up to hug Brooke, "So!"

Brooke and Lucas sit down and Lucas gestures to Brooke that she could share their news with their friends.

"The doctor says that I should be going into labor in a matter of days", Brooke smiles widely.

Everyone congratulates the pair.

"Are you going to tell us her name any time soon?" Nathan asks.

"Nope. Not until she graces us with her presence No one knows but Lucas and I."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's Chapter 9. I know it's really short, but the next chapter after this one is the last that I have written up. The last time I actually wrote in this story was probably April. I'll start writing again, though, so as to not have a huge delay in chapters like this summer. Please review!


	10. Like A Dream

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay! It's been crazy here with midterms. Even though it seems like it is sometimes, college isn't all about booze and staying up late.

Here's the 10th chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up because I haven't had a lot of time to write. It'll be in the next two weeks, though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days later, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are sitting at the café.

"So, how've you been, B?" Peyton asks her very pregnant friend.

"I'm very uncomfortable. I haven't really slept lately. And, I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"Of course you can do this, Brooke. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met", Haley says.

Brooke snorts, then laughs, "Thanks, tutorwife."

"Anytime."

"Shit…"

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks.

"I think my contractions are closer together, and shit…my water just broke."

Haley and Peyton look at each other, and then to Brooke who's starting to cry.

"Haley, we're going to put Brooke in the car and then you call Lucas, got it?"

"Yup."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they get to the hospital, Lucas is already pacing the waiting room. He runs up to the girls once they enter.

"What happened?"

"We were having lunch at the café, and then her water broke", Haley answers.

"Lucas, it hurts so much", Brooke whines.

"Brooke! Lucas!", their doctor calls from down the hall, "Come this way."

The doctor escorts them to an orderly who waits with a wheelchair.

Two hours later, Brooke is lying in bed after getting an epidural. Lucas is nodding off in the seat next to her bed.

"Lucas!" Brooke calls.

Lucas jerks awake, "Is the baby coming?"

"Eventually", Brooke pauses, "Where's the doctor?"

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Lucas laughs and stands up, "I'll be right back."

"You better. I'm a damsel in distress."

Lucas walks out and returns very soon after with Brooke's doctor.

"Thank G-d you're here!" Brooke exclaims.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asks.

"How do you think I feel?" Brooke asks rhetorically.

"True", the doctor says, "I'll check how far you're dilated now."

The doctor instructs Brooke to bend at the knee and Brooke winces as the doctor checks her.

"You're a little less than 8 centimeters dilated. It won't be long now. When you get closer to 10, you'll start pushing, okay? Has the epidural helped?"

"Like a dream!"

"Good. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. The last two centimeters usually happen fast."

"Awesome, thanks", Brooke smiles.

"You okay, pops?" the doctor asks Lucas.

"Uh, yeah. I guess", he smiles shyly and the doctor pats him on the back and leaves.

"Stop being so broody, Broody."

"And how can you be so cheery, Cheery?"

"I think the epidural was laced with something else!" Brooke jokes.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little. I'm sure it's going to get worse. We're going to have our baby girl soon, Luke!"

"I know. Are you scared?" Lucas says quickly.

"Yeah, of course. About a lot of things. Taking care of the baby, for one. Where we're going to live, how I'm going to go to school…but I'm trying to stay positive."

"Good. And we'll take care of everything."

About 15 minutes later, Brooke's contractions get worse as the doctor returns.

"Doc, I think she's ready", Brooke says as she clenches her teeth.

"So do I. Now, let's get this show on the road."

Ten minutes later, Brooke delivers a 6 pound, 1 ounce baby girl. Lucas steps out of the room after a few minutes of staring at his daughter, to give the news to the gang.

In the waiting room, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Karen are all very antsy.

Once Karen sees Lucas, she runs up to him, "Lucas! How are they?"

"Brooke was amazing. And the baby is tiny, but healthy. In a couple of minutes, you guys can come in and see them both."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I realize that Brooke's labor was incredibly fast, at approximately 3 hours, but it's known the delivery of the firstborn is often very fast. My cousin was in labor for less than an hour!

I also realize that I haven't brought up the abortion in a while. But I'm going to have it mentioned in the next chapter. We had anti-abortion demonstrators on my college campus today. It reminded me that I need to write this story. It also reminded me that free speech sometimes bothers me. Sorry to get political!

REVIEW!!!!!


	11. We Could've Been a Family

Hey guys. This chapter is going to be a little on the short side, but I really like it and I wanted to quickly put it on here so I can appease all of my beautiful readers!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Lucas was out in the waiting room sharing the news with his friends and family, Brooke was spending some quality time with her new daughter.

"Hey baby", Brooke spoke to the newborn resting in her arms, "I'm your mommy", Brooke lets out a chuckle, "I didn't think I'd be a mommy this soon. Or at all…" she paused, "Anyway, I'm a mommy now and I love you so much. You have a daddy, too. He's smart and funny and he always says the right things. Well, you have a sister, too. But she's in heaven now. She would've loved you. We could've been a family", Brooke starts crying, "Damnit…I'm sorry, baby girl. We are a family and we'll be okay. Mommy has stopped being so selfish. It's all about you now. I love you. You mean so much to me. I hope you can love me. I can be a bit crazy, but I always mean well. You deserve the world, baby. And I'm going to try and give you that world and so much more", Brooke starts to cry and strokes the infant's light brown hair. Just moments later, Lucas enters with Karen by his side.

"I figured that our daughter's first visitor should be her grandmother", Lucas states as he escorts his mother to Brooke's bedside.

"Good thinking", Brooke agrees as she smiles at Karen.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asks.

"I'm okay, actually. I'm exhausted from all the medication, though."

"Well, I'll be out of your hair soon."

"No, no, no. Please stay", Brooke insists.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Brooke."

"Thank you. You can hold her, you know."

"Oh, I would love to."

Karen reaches out as Brooke passes the infant to her grandmother.

"She's all you, Brooke. She does have Lucas' cowlick, though", Karen laughs as she plays with the out-of-place hair on her granddaughter's head.

"I hope she gets more than that from Lucas", Brooke admits.

Lucas now chimes in, "Me too! But I do hope she gets her mother's heart-stopping green eyes."

Both he and Brooke smiles before Karen interrupts them, "Now, wait. Does this beautiful child have a name?"

Brooke chuckles, "Whoops! I forgot to tell you!"

"Well…?"

"Juliette Hope is her name", Brooke reveals as Lucas takes Juliette from Karen's arms.

"Perfect name for a perfect baby", Karen smiles, "I'm going to let the others come in now", Karen kisses Brooke on the cheek, and then Lucas and the baby before returning her attention to Brooke, "Welcome to the mom club."

Brooke mouths, "Thank you", and everyone smiles as Karen quietly leaves the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you liked that chapter! I know all of you were waiting to learn the baby's name. I might change her middle name, since I just thought of it quickly but I'm not sure yet. Please review, folks!


	12. Mama

**Don't Rock the Boat**

I'm so happy that this story is being received so well. The reviews all make me smile! I've posted a new story called "Your Granddaughter" and if you haven't already, you should check it out!

A/N: I don't know if I ever gave the doctor a name, but I'm giving her (him? I don't even know if I gave the doctor a gender) a name now, so if it's different than one from an earlier chapter, oh well!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, as Lucas and Brooke are preparing to leave the hospital, Brooke begins to panic.

"Lucas", Brooke turns around to face the blond boy who is sorting through the flowers and stuffed animals.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to be a mother."

"Nobody knows **how** to be a mother. You just are one."

"No, no, no. I don't know anything about babies. What if I break her?" Brooke asks, completely serious. However, Lucas begins to chuckle and Brooke puts her hands on her hips, "Lucas, this is not funny."

"You won't break her, Brooke. You'll be a wonderful mother."

"Everyone keeps saying that! What's going to make a wonderful mother, huh? I'm a bitch, I only care about myself, I'm conceited…"

"That is not true. You are none of those things. You care deeply about your friends. You love me. You gave me a second chance", Brooke scoffs at that last part, "But really, Brooke. You **can** do this."

"I still don't believe you", Brooke retorts as she walks to the bassinet where Juliette lay sleeping, "But I am going to try. I'm going to give it my all."

"Of course you will. You'll be super mom."

"Sure. And then Juliette will hate me."

"And that's how we know we've succeeded as parents."

"Exactly", Brooke begins stroking her baby's stomach, "Can we go home now?"

Lucas walks to the bassinet to be closer to Brooke, "As soon as the doctor comes in and gives us the okay."

"Can you believe that we're parents now? I mean, Juliette is our daughter. Forever."

"It's incredible. Thank you, Brooke."

Brooke turns around to face Lucas, "For what?!"

"For letting me be in our daughter's life. For letting me be in your life."

Brooke smiles and gives Lucas a quick peck on the lips.

A beat or two later, the doctor walks in with a wheelchair which shocks Brooke, "Do I have to leave in a wheelchair?!"

"Yes", the doctor nods.

"But I can walk! I'm not a cripple", Brooke protests.

"Hospital policy, Brooke. Deal with it", the doctor smiles.

Lucas gently picks up Juliette as Brooke grabs her bags, full of flowers and presents, and sits in the wheelchair.

The doctor wheels Brooke out of the hospital with Lucas and Juliette close behind. Once they reach the exit, they're met with Nathan and Haley and a car with a car seat already placed in the backseat.

"Alright, I'm ready to go home!" Brooke announces joyfully as she jumps out of the wheelchair, "Thank you so much, Doctor Olsen."

"You're very welcome. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks", the doctor smiles and then heads back into the hospital.

Nathan walks towards Lucas, arms outstretched, "Hand over my niece!"

Lucas gently puts Juliette into Nathan's waiting arms.

"How was your first night as parents?" Haley asks.

"Peachy. I didn't sleep a wink", Brooke whines.

"Get used to it", Haley laughs.

"Hey!" Brooke laughs back.

"I'm totally willing to help you guys out", Haley offers, "I have a few nieces and nephews, so I have some experience with babies."

"At least one of us does. I don't know a baby from my left foot", Brooke laments.

"Oh, Brooke, you'll be fine", Nathan says as he hands Brooke her daughter, "Now, let's get this new family home."

"Hey man, thanks for picking us up", Lucas says as he hugs his brother.

"We're happy to do it, bro."

It's quiet for a few beats while everyone tries to get Juliette into her car seat. And then Brooke breaks the silence. "Oh man! You guys! I can finally have a cocktail!" The foursome all laugh, and Juliette lets out a small smile, "you think that's funny, baby? Did Mama make you laugh?" Brooke tickles her daughter and then looks up to find Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all smiling at her, proudly. She smiles shyly back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wrote it quickly tonight. I'm a bridesmaid in my cousin's wedding this weekend, so don't expect an update for a week or so!

Review and let me know how you liked this chapter!


	13. See You Later, Alligator

**Author's Note**: Boy, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with school, life, and writing several other stories. I had writer's block with this one for a while, but today- I sat down in Starbucks and just wrote and wrote. I really like this chapter, and I hope you like it, too.

The italics mean it's a dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Brooke opens her previously hard shut eyes to find a horrific scene unfolding in front of her. She was naked, only not quite. She was wearing a paper-thin hospital gown and she was lying down on her back. But something wasn't right._

_A doctor's voice interrupts the painful silence, "It's over, Brooke. The procedure is complete."_

_Brooke blinks hard a couple of times, but is enveloped in dizziness. She looks down at her gown to find it soaked in the most vibrant red she'd ever seen._

Brooke is abruptly awakened from her nightmare by the high-pitched scream of her 6 month old daughter, Juliette.

Lucas stirs in bed and groans, "Brooke?"

"I've got it", Brooke reassures him as she gets out of bed and walks to her daughter's bassinet. The blue-eyed infant coos as her mother picks her up and walks to the living room. Once seated, Brooke begins to talk to the baby in her arms.

"Juli, come on. You've been so good…sleeping through the night. And I know that cry. That cry was 'I'm bored and awake, so why don't I bother Mama?'", Brooke smiles and begins to breastfeed Juliette, "Mama needs to sleep. Tomorrow's mine and Daddy's first day of school."

A few minutes pass and Juliette finishes feeding. Brooke sighs and gets up to go back to the bedroom. Before standing all the way up, Karen walks in.

"Hey Karen, why are you awake?"

"I heard you talking to Juliette, and then I realized that I was thirsty."

"Sorry…" Brooke sits back down, still cradling her daughter in her arms, "Can I talk to you?"

Karen walks towards Brooke and sits across the room on another couch, "Of course. Is everything okay?"

"I guess", Brooke shrugs, "I've been having a recurring dream. Well, a nightmare, really. It's been worse since Juli was born."

"What is this nightmare about?"

Brooke shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "I don't know if Lucas ever told you, but I had an abortion when I was fifteen", she bites her lip out of nervous habit.

Karen sighs, "No, he never told me. I'm sorry, Brooke."

"It's okay. I did what was best for me at the time. But I've been having these awful flashbacks. The procedure didn't go well when I had it. I bled too much and almost hemorrhaged. I keep seeing it over and over again. The blood keeps getting redder and redder…" Brooke trails off as she begins to cry. Karen slowly gets up from her seat and reaches over to hug Brooke, careful not to squish the sleeping infant in Brooke's arms.

"Have you ever thought about therapy, Brooke?" suggests Karen.

"Um, I don't know. Isn't therapy for, like, crazy people?"

Karen chuckles, "No, it's also for non-crazy people who just need someone to talk to."

"But I can talk to you, right?"

"Of course, you can always talk to me. But a therapist is unbiased and usually has better advice than I do."  
Brooke smiles, "Maybe…"

"I think it might be good for you. Maybe they could even prescribe you some kind of sleep aid, so you can sleep more restfully."

"But then I wouldn't be able to get up for Juliette."

"I could feed her. So could Lucas. You'd just make some bottles. You need your rest, Brooke. Especially if your nightmares are causing you so much stress."

Brooke nods in agreement, "Thanks…I'm going to head to bed…"

"Right, first day of senior year in the morning."

"Yeah…"

"Are you not excited?"

"No, I am. It's just…I don't want to leave Juliette for so long."

"I understand. But she'll be with me at the café, and you could always call or come by on your lunch hour."

"I know. And I really appreciate you watching her."

"It is my pleasure. She is my granddaughter after all", Karen says, "Wow, that's still weird to say."

Brooke laughs, "I'll see you in a few hours", Brooke smiles and walks back to her and Lucas' bedroom.

Karen nods and smiles softly as she watches the mother of her granddaughter walk back to her bedroom. Karen sighs, muttering, "Oh, boy…" as she heads to the kitchen for a glass of water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the morning, Lucas wakes up to the blaring of an alarm clock and an empty bedroom. Once he's out of bed, Brooke pops her head in, with Juliette on her hip, "You're up late!" she yells.

"The alarm is set for 7. I'm not up late. You're just an early bird", he retorts.

"It's a side effect of having a kid, Lucas. Now, get dressed. I made breakfast."

"How long have you been up?"

"Your daughter woke me up at 6:13."

"And yet, you still love her."

Brooke smiles and plays with her daughter's hair, "She's worth the sleeplessness."

Lucas smiles and grabs some clothes from his drawers, "Just let me get dressed and I'll be right in."

"Alright. But wear something nice. It's our last first day!"

Lucas half-smiles and Brooke walks out, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Lucas walks into the sweet smelling kitchen to find his girlfriend furiously writing a list, as his mother holds Juliette.

"What's going on?" Lucas asks.

"Brooke is making me a detailed timeline of all of Juliette's needs", Karen smiles.

"Seriously?" Lucas asks Brooke as he grabs 2 pancakes and the bottle of maple syrup.

"Yes, seriously", Brooke responds, "This is the first time I'll be away from her for longer than an hour. I need to know that she's being well cared for."

"My mother is watching her. She'll be fine."

"I know", Brooke says, still sad, "I wonder how long it would take me to run to the café in between classes."

"Too long, Brooke. But you can call me. And I'll put Juli up to the phone so you can talk to her", Karen suggests.

"Thanks for humoring me", Brooke says as she smiles.

"Anytime", Karen pauses, "Now, get to school! It's the first day of senior year! Woot, woot!"

Brooke laughs hysterically as Lucas sighs in feigned frustration, "Really, mom. Stop."

"Okay. Now go. We'll be fine."

Brooke grabs her schoolbag, and runs to Karen and kisses Juliette on her forehead, "I'll miss you, girlie. Be good for grandma."

Lucas pats Brooke reassuringly on the back, then kisses Juliette on her cheek, "Bye Jules. I'll see you later, alligator."

Karen watches Lucas and Brooke leave, talking animatedly about their class schedules and how their day might go. Karen smiles, then grabs Juliette's diaper bag and her own purse, "Time to get to work, Jules."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please review!! I know there wasn't much Lucas/Juliette interaction, but it'll happen soon. I hope you enjoyed. And I know the "woot woot!" thing is from Season 3, and this is based in Season 2, but deal with it.


	14. Sleeping Bitchy

**Don't Rock the Boat**

Chapter 14

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Your mother thinks I should start going to therapy", Brooke announces as she gets out of her car in the senior parking lot, Lucas trailing behind her.

"What? What?" Lucas asks, surprised.

Brooke shrugs, "I told her about these nightmares I've been having."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"It's okay…then, look into therapy. Maybe see the guidance counselor here. That way it would be free."

"Alright. We need all the money we can get."

Lucas nods and the pair walks into school, separating to find their lockers.

When Brooke gets to her locker, she finds Haley standing there.

"Tutorwife! Hey."

"Hey Brooke. Happy first day of school!"

"Thanks. You too. We all know how much you love school."

"Oh yes. I'm still the nerd I once was."

"Nothing wrong with that", Brooke says as she smiles half-heartedly.

"Are you okay?" Haley asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"How's Juliette?"

"Fantastic. She's been sleeping through the night lately, but not last night. I'm just tired."

"I understand. School will wake you up!"

Brooke laughs, "You're kidding."

Haley realizes what she says, "Yes, I am. Well, cheerleading will wake you up!"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot about cheer. I wanted to go straight to the café after school to get Juliette."

"You can bring her to practice. I'll sit out and watch her", Haley suggests.

"Thank you, Haley. So, what do you have for first period?" Brooke asks her friend as Lucas walks up to the girls.

"Physics. You?"

"English. I'll see you at lunch, then? Want to come to the café with Lucas and I?"

Haley shrugs, "Sure. See you then", and she waves and walks away.

Lucas turns to face Brooke, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My arms feel empty…but, I'm okay. You have English with me, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, Brooke. The day will go by fast."

"I know. I'm okay, I swear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Several hours later, Brooke is beginning to doze off in the class she has before lunch.

"Miss Davis?" the teacher calls out when he notices Brooke's head on her desk.

Brooke quickly snaps to attention, "Oh g-d, I'm so sorry."

"Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Just stay awake. There are only 10 minutes left in the period", the teacher walks back to the front of the classroom and Brooke slowly nods, resting her chin in her hand.

As the bell rings to signal the end of the period, Brooke quickly grabs her belongings and heads for the door.

"Brooke?" the teacher asks before the brunette can leave.

"Yes, Mr. Donnelly?"

"Can we talk quickly?"

"Um, sure. Quickly."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"Regardless, you need to always be prepared for class."

"I know. Tell Juliette that!"

Mr. Donnelly cocks his head to the side, "Who's Juliette?"

"My daughter…"

"Oh, right."

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke darts out of the classroom, practically running to the parking lot, spotting Lucas and Haley leaning on her car.

"Agh, I'm so sorry. I almost fell asleep in History and Mr. Donnelly wanted to talk to me."

Lucas sighs, "I'll get up for Juli tonight."

Brooke shakes her head, "No, it's okay. Let's go!" she gets into the car with Lucas and Haley, nearly speeding to the café. Once parked at the café, Brooke runs in, startling Karen who has her back to the door.

"Karen!" Brooke yells, "Give me my kid!"

"Hello to you too, Brooke."

"Hi", Brooke forces a smile, "Where's my baby?"

"In the crib behind the counter."

"Thank you", Brooke walks behind the counter and picks Juliette up, "How has she been?" Brooke asks Karen.

"Perfect. She slept from 9 to 11 and I just fed her about 15 minutes ago."

"Great. Thanks. I'm going to pick her up at 3 and bring her to cheer practice."

Karen nods, "Will someone be there to watch her?"

"I will", Haley interjects, "I miss my niece."

"Do you guys want any food?" Karen offers.

"Please", Brooke says, passing Juliette to Lucas as they sit on stools at the counter.

Karen comes back out from the kitchen with a bottle, "Juliette didn't finish her last bottle. Lucas, you want to feed her?"

"I'll do it", Brooke grabs the bottle from Karen and Juliette from Lucas.

"Brooke", Lucas says.

"What?" Brooke asks, innocently.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure…Haley, can you take Juli, please?"

"Of course", Haley says as Brooke passes the baby to her aunt.

Brooke follows Lucas to a booth in the front corner of the café and they both sit down.

"What's going on, Luke?"

"I could ask you that same question."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asks, confused.

"You're hogging the baby."

"This isn't basketball, Lucas. I'm her mother."

"And I'm her father. A father who rarely gets to hold her or feed her. Plus, you need a break."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, Brooke. I'm not angry."

"Good. I promise I'll let you spend more time with her. I could use the rest."

"You do need the rest. You've been sleep deprived for the last 6 months. You know, we live together so you don't have to do this alone."

Brooke smiles in reassurance, "I know. I'm just so attached to her. I want her with me all of the time", she trails off as she turns her head around to watch Haley and Karen playing with Juli.

"I know. And I think that's great. But let me be more involved, okay?" Lucas reaches over and puts his hand on Brooke's hand and they both smile a small smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!!


	15. Cheer Nazi Brooke

**Don't Rock the Boat**

Chapter 15

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, girls! I know that I missed the second half of last year, but don't think for a second that I'm not still your captain", Brooke announces to the cheerleading squad at the beginning of practice that same afternoon, "We have regionals in six weeks and I want to qualify for nationals. From now on, your life is cheerleading. Cheer Nazi Brooke is back. Welcome to hell!" she smiles.

The squad grunts in dissatisfaction, but Bevin seems unphased and she raises her hand.

Brooke sighs, "Yes, Bevin?"

"Where were you last year?"

Brooke begins to laugh, and points towards the bleachers where Haley is playing with Juliette, "I had a kid, Bevin. Seriously, where were you?!"

"You had a kid? Aww!" Bevin skips over to play with Juliette.

"Ugh! Bevin!! It's time for PRACTICE!" Brooke marches over to the bleachers, "Haley, do the guys have practice today?"

"Yeah, why?"

Brooke grabs her cell phone and dials Lucas' number. While she does this, the entire squad comes up to play with Juliette.

"Hello?" Luke answers his phone.

Frustrated, Brooke walks away from the crowd, "Come and get your baby."

"What? Why? I have practice."

"I don't care. Juliette is distracting my squad and we need to start practicing."

"I can't take her."

"Lucas, so help me G-d. You bitched at lunch today about how I don't let you spend time with her. Well, here's your chance for some father-daughter bonding. Get your scrawny ass to this gym and take your baby home."

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just let me talk to Whitey."

"Bye."

"Bye Brooke."

The pair hang up and Lucas walks into Whitey's office.

"Why aren't you dressed, Scott?" Whitey asks.

"I can't come to practice today."

"And why is that?"

"Brooke wants me to take Juliette home."

"I don't want this to become a habit, Lucas."

"It won't, I promise. Brooke and I will work something out."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, coach."

Whitey nods and Lucas quickly heads out of the locker room.

Entering the gym, Lucas finds the entire cheerleading squad hovering around his daughter. He sees Brooke holding the girl and once she spots Lucas, Brooke marches over to him.

"Here!" Brooke passes the infant to Lucas.

Lucas takes her in his arms and looks suspiciously at Brooke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just annoyed."

"Annoyed at what?"

"Everything. The summer with Juliette was fine but now we're in school with no babysitter and no plan and I'm just so tired", Brooke puts her head down and begins to cry, "Damnit! Lucas, take her home before I break down right here."

"I've got her now. Just relax, okay? This is just the first practice. Don't go crazy."

Brooke nods in agreement and puts her attention on Juliette, "I'll see you later, baby. I love you", Brooke kisses her daughter who smiles back and giggles.

Brooke now turns her attention to Lucas, "I'll be home by 5. Juliette should take a nap a little after 4. Give her a bottle right before her nap, okay?"

Lucas nods, "I got it. There's a bottle in the fridge?"

"Yup. Call me if you need anything."

"I will", Lucas pauses, "Please relax."

"I'll try."

"Okay, good. I'll see you at 5."

"I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye…"

Lucas turns around, grabs Juli's car seat and diaper bag and heads out of the gym.

Brooke stands in the same place for a few beats and then heads back to her cheerleaders, "Come on, girls! Back to work!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Lucas is in his house's kitchen with Juliette in a bouncy seat on the counter. Lucas has a cookbook open and is gathering ingredients to make dinner. The side door opens and Brooke slowly walks inside.

"Lucas Scott!"

Lucas jumps, "Shit, Brooke. Don't scare a guy like that when he's holding knives."

"You better not hold that knife around my daughter", Brooke walks to the counter, taking Juliette out of the bouncy seat, "Did she eat?"

"Yes, at 3:30."

"And you burped her?"

"Of course. She also napped from 3:45 to just a few minutes ago."

"And now you're making us dinner?" Brooke asks flirtaciously.

"Yes, I am, pretty girl."

Brooke claps, "Yay! What's on the menu?"

"It's a surprise", Lucas says, "So, sit tight. It'll be ready in about a half hour."

"Okayy…I'll play with Juliette. Oh, I can't wait! You're so sweet, Luke."

"I know!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please review! This was a very random chapter, but I'm having a bit of writer's block, so bear with me!


End file.
